Run Away Princess
by LolitaHearts1
Summary: Kagome was never really known what it was like to have a family. She ranaway to not knowing what to do, but to just travel around as a boy and help people. No one know he was a she let alone a princess. That is until she meets a certain group...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nothing was ever easy in Kagome's life ever since she was born. Her mother was Celebrian an Elf, she was the Lady of Rivendale. Celebrian was graceful and cunning, would help anyone in need, be it Hobbit, Dwarf, Human, or Elven it didn't matter because they were all equal in her eye. She was tall with beautiful long soft silver hair that had cascaded down her back to her knees. Her ivory skin that made her red lips and crystal blue eyes stand out, they had always had happiness within them. She was very hard to anger, but when it did happen it put a new meaning to "Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn". Her gift was in the arts of the Bow, her arrow would never stray from its target, she had a love of being in battle for the rush, to feel alive. Her husband is Elrond who was the Lord of Rivendale, unlike Celebrian he was only Half-Elven. He was cool and collective, always thought through things before doing anything, never to go head first blindly. He was very handsome and eye-catching, with his chiseled face and piercing brown eyes. He was tall with dark brown hair almost black that reached to the middle of his back. His skin was fairly tanned but if you looked close you would see scars from the wars and battles he had been in. His weapons of chose were a Sword, Bow and Arrow which he had perfected at a young age. His aura scream for obedience to all those who did not know him well or to those who weren't in his good grace.

Together both Elrond and Celebrian had 4 children, the first born was the twin boys Ellaldan and Elrohir they were a splitting image of their father with the love of playing tricks on people if ever the chance was given. The next born was another set of twins daughters to be exact, the first of their set was their daughter Arwen. She was much like her father and brothers appearance wise with the dark hair pale complexion, but she was not like her father, mother and brothers who had a love of being in battle. She would rather prefer to stay at the castle to lavish herself in the finery that her parents had provided for her. She was much like a spoiled brat when she did not get her way, but that was rarely because she was loved by her family. There was one thing for sure that all had a common interest in, that was their hate for the youngest of them all Kagome. Kagome unlike her siblings she had a mixture of both her parents. She was tall with long dark hair with silver highlights that reached just a little past her back. Her skin was ivory that made her blood-red lips and icy blue eyes stand out, they would change different shades according to her emotions. Graceful like her mother and cool and collective like her father but at the same time she was out spoken which had gotten her in trouble.

Kagome was able to mimic anything she saw and was able to perfect it in just a matter of minutes. Especially when it came to weapons and hand on hand combat because she would watch her brothers be trained by their father through her window, but no one know that because it was one of her secrets. She learned to read and write by herself seeing that her parents wouldn't give her a tutor much like her siblings. She was very isolated in the palace she was always locked in her room the only time she was allowed to come out was when her father had demanded her presence, which was by all means not a "father daughter bonding". No when she was called to him to release his pent-up anger he was holding on to, he would beat her as if she was his very own personal punching bag. He'd break her bones during one of her "visits" if he was mad enough, making sure if he was to give her bruises he would heal any wounds he had inflected her with. When her brother's come they would like to carve designs on her body for their enjoyment, if they were to heal they would just try to recreate it from memory because it never left a scar. Only the sons would part take in torturing Kagome, Celebrian and Arwen wouldn't because they thought of her as filth. Arwen didn't want to because it would dirty her hands and Celebrian didn't because she said she doesn't want to waste her time on something that is not worth her time.

Kagome was their biggest secret that no one knows of her except for a selected few the hand maid that had help deliver her and watched over her as she grow up. Along with her were two other maids one that would bring her food and the other that would get come and get her when she was to meet her father. The had taken an oath to never to show any one of her existant's, but like her family none really cared for her because she was different not like any elf they had met. The only way you were able to tell she was part of the royal family was a birthmark on their body which was a dragon. Elrond on his wrists, Celebrian did not have one so she was given a necklace made out of crystal. The twin boys birthmark was on their shoulders Ellaldan on his right and Elrohir on his left, Arwen was on her right ribs going up. Kagome's dragon unlike her families plain brownish black colored dragon, her birthmark was a beautiful sky blue dragon with its jaws wide open showing its teeth with red and orange flames spouting out the dragon outlined with black. It was as if someone had drawn it on her and that it was not a mark. It wrapped around her mid-section the tail was on her left hip and went around her stomach and back to were the head laid just under the left breast.

There was a prophecy that said that only in one of the royal family of elves "One will be born with a birthmark of a dragon, they shall have power not known to this world, along with healing powers and being able to control the elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. In the right hands they shall save the world but in the dark shall this world be brought to its knees. Should they go to the dark, there is only one way to save the world that is the love of their very own soul mate."

Since the those words had been spoken, many had watched Elrond's family mainly the boys because of the qualities they had. They had proven to many that they had the right to be the next rulers of their people, through war and battles they had been in and almost always coming out with victory. Many were thinking because of this, that one of them was from the prophecy, since Arwen never really posses the qualities of those who are fit to govern over her own people, she was to spoiled. Too bad they never consider Kagome a candidate to fulfill the prophecy that would save them all, since no one know of her existence.

Sorry if it's not all that awesome since its my very first fic, so if you don't mind bear with me. Any advise would be truly grateful and sorry if I misspelled something, I hope you enjoyed my story. (^.^)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm just not that brilliant to come up with Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha, though I have to admit that would have been awesome, but it's not true so I'll just have to suck it up and shut up.

Anyhow here's the story hope you enjoy! o.O

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun was creeping in through the curtains that was left open from the night before. Slowly the rays of light landed on a figure that was laying on a small cot in the corner of the room. The figure was that of what looked like a young teenage girl laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Trying to decide rather or not to get up and face the day to see what it has to offer. But to just stay in bed and fall back asleep where its peaceful and no need to worry about when her father or brothers call for her sounded more inviting.

The only down side of it would be that her maid Zeta, would come in and scowl her for being lazy and making her work harder than it needed to be. It's not like she cared for the maid, all she ever did was make sure she was up and ready for the Lord if he demanded her. While growing up Zeta was to be her caretaker until she was able to do things on her own.

The only time she was nice to Kagome was when she had bought some toys for her for when she is gone. Thinking of Zeta so early in the morning was already starring to form a headache. With a sigh she was about to roll out of bed until she heard voices. From Kagome's room she could hear some maids talk about the latest gossip happening at the castle. While cleaning and talking they didn't know there was another pair of ears hearing, because there was a spell on Kagome's room.

This spell was to keep any wonders from discovering her, so it would keep the door locked. It blocked out any noise that could be heard from the inside and block Kagome's aura and smell so it would seem like the room is empty.

The only way one can enter was by speaking the words, _'Open the doors to the dragon that is locked away. Reveal to me the way, the one who is to stay.'_

As the women had drawn closer to the room the words that were muffled came out more clearer. "Do you think that the preparation for the family is almost complete?" "One can only hope. For it is Lady Arwen's birthday, we wouldn't want a recap of what happened before." There was a pause for a few second as the two maids, both reflected on what happened the previous year.

* * *

Many guest had arrived to Rivendale to celebrate Lady Arwen being blessed with another year. Majority of the guests were Elves, they had brought gifts with them not offend the Royal family. Their gifts consists mostly of dresses made with there finest fabric which was mainly velvet and silk. The other races that were their was a couple of Dwarfs and Human. They had also brought gifts, the Dwarfs and man had brought their Jewlery they had either found or made.

On the day of the party one of the maids had made a mistake of running with a full pitcher of tea. As she made her way around the corner into the great hall that lead to the dining room she ran straight into Lady Arwen and Lady Celebrian. In the process spilling is all over their dresses and shattering the glass pitcher.

Arwen had worn a floor-length, long sleeve, that had small rubys adorn on the white saint, red trimmed cotton dress. With the tea being a dark color it had stained it to an ugly brown with blotches all over. Celebrian had worn something similar but it was a dress that was a grey velvet with a green designs embroidered and green trimming.

Everyone in the dining room had stopped what they were doing and went to investigate what the noise was. Makin their way to the halls they had found an extremely angry Arwen, and an eerily calm Celebrian. The maid was trying to the get the tea out of the princess dress, only to be making it worst while sputtering out an apology asking for forgiveness while there was both large and small glass shards everywhere.

There was silence through out the building waiting to see what would happen. Finally, for what seemed like years, Celebrian had finally spoken. "There is nothing to worry about." Arwen snapped her head to her mother wondering if she had lost her mind. But she saw the look in her eye, it was a look of 'There will be hell to pay, for embarrassing me and my family!'

"I'm sure it would never happen again, for we learn from our mistakes do we not?" Nodding her head and a look of relief came over the maids face for she thought she was off the hook.

"Of course Lady Celebrian it wont happen again I promise." Bowing to both Celebrian, Arwen, and the guest apologizing for making such a scene.

Celebrian made it sound like it was nothing to worry about but the family know better. Celebrian was only acting kind and forgiving because she had a reputation to up-hold to those who didn't know her like her family. Both of her sons were snickering in the back of the crowd, for they know what was going to happen to the maid for no one embarrass the family and gets away with it.

The Lord Elrond was silent throughout the rest of the event knowing his wife will take care of thing. Turning around he went back into the dinning room, and everyone had followed. While waiting for the women to return, they went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before the event took place.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, but when it was over, the woman that had made the mistake was summoned to see Celebrian. No one know what exactly happened except that she was not seen for about a good two months. When others had questioned her, for there was very faint scars on her body, she would look uneasy and tell them not to worry and that she was fine and made a quick escape.

* * *

To this day they still never figured out what had happened all except Kagome she know. She was there for the entire event because they had hidden her in the closet. She watch through the little key hole to see what they would do to her, when her mother brought her to room the boys had tied her where she was before. Just before the maid had come to the room, they were tracing her birthmark and added more designs in order to keep up with their masterpiece.

Her brothers had pulled out their knives seeing who can make the most cuts on her arms and legs. The maid was gagged to make sure her screams and cries would not be heard while they had their fun. Celebrian had just sat there waiting for them to finish, so she can have her turn in the end they had her promise not to tell anyone what happened. If they were to find out she had broken it, they would not hesitate to kill her if need be.

shrugging it off they changed the topic. "Did you hear about Lady Celebrian? They said she would be departing to the undying lands three nights time. I can't believe such vile creatures would do that to malady!" By that being said, you can tell there was an angry expression that was the elf.

"I heard she still has nightmares from 5 years ago." There was sadness in her voice, just by trying to imagine what she might had been through. "I can't believe she endured that for 2 years. I'm so glad both Prince Ellaldan and Prince Elrohir were there to save her."

"Such an awful thing shouldn't have happen to her, she's the most kindest person I have ever met. I can only imagine how much suffering she want through being tortured by orcs." Slowly their voices started to fade away.

Snorting at the comment _'Nicest person my foot! I swear these elves are even more blind than that of a bat' _rolling her eyes. She didn't really sees her mom or sister but when she did it was usually on her was to her father or brothers. They rarely spoke to her but when they did it always consists mostly of looks of disgust, name calling or rude remarks.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be dying somewhere.", "You should have never been born, your nothing but a waste of space!", and more with venom dripping with each word being said. Until one time one comment just pushed her to far.

About a month ago Arwen had seen Kagome being escorted to meet her father, and took this moment to taunt her. As usual she ignored her until she hear a word slip pass her lips, "Your such a whore, you wouldn't know what it means to act like a Lady if it hit you in the face."

Shaking in fury Kagome whipped around startling Ivy, one of the maids that knows of her, making her fall over from the quick movement. Kagome punched Arwen in the face leaving a bruise to form around her left eye. The hit was so hard that she had flown a good four feet from where she was standing.

"It takes a whore to know one!", hearing the commotion just outside the room Elrond was occupying, he rushed out to see what was happening. Opening the door he saw Arwen on the floor sprawled out holding her eye crying. Looking over at Kagome he found Ivy on the ground mouth wide open from shock for this has never happened before.

Kagome was seething in anger and yelled in disgust, "I don't think you have the right to call me such things, for I know what had done with the stable boy and the gardener every evening by the forest! Of all the places to do that shit you just had to pick in front of my room how stupid can you get!" Arwen began to tremble because not only was her secret coming out in the open but it was in front of her father to make things worse.

This comment had caught Elrond by surprise. Many times she had gone out for a walk and would come back with her dress having dirt and twig on it here and there. He would question her and she would just say she was clumsy and fell down. So he would just brush it off and leave her alone.

"That's enough!" Elronds voice boomed through out the area. "Kagome go back to your room and stay there." Glancing at his other daughter, "Arwen come to my office we have things to discuss."

With the glare he gave her there was no room for an argument. Slowly she got up, giving Kagome a look saying 'This is not over.', Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to walk away leaving Ivy to chase back after her. That day she was glad to have a day off from the almost daily routine.

_'Seriously, how can I be a whore when I am never allowed to meet anyone'_, shaking her head she got up and got dress in her so-called 'dress.' It was made out of an itchy wool fabric that was covered in old blood from yesterday. The sleeves came down to her elbows and was only long enough to come down to her knees. She was only allowed three sets of clothing, the "dress" she is wearing and another that is getting cleand. Last is a night-gown which was no better than the dress she is wearing now.

Walking to her window she looked out with a sorrowful sigh, wondering if she will ever get the chance to go outside. Her room was two floors above the ground she had a beautiful view of the mountains, forest and the water that was close by. She often wondered if she would be able to go to the creek that was outside her room. It had a little bridge so you can get across, she wanted to see if she can walk through the water to see if it would wash away all her worries and sorrows down stream with it.

She wanted to go and feel the grass under her feet as she ran beside the water and through the fields to see what would catch her attention. Or maybe even get to see the little animals that pass by her window going into the forest. It was a beautiful sight to see compared to the prison she called a room.

Her room was small compared to the other rooms in the castle, it only contain a little cot in the corner that had a very thin itchy blanket. Next to it was a small nightstand that had a small mirror to see herself when she attempt to brushes her hair out. It didn't help that she was rarely allowed to bathe in the washroom down the hall, for they feared that someone would discover her. On the other side of the room was a little chest that was filled with her toys she use to play with when she felt lonely. It wasn't long before she had an 'imaginary' friend named Midoriko.

Midoriko had come to her teaching her how to be a miko like her. She taught her how to create barriers, and spells and more. Kagome had finished all her training fairly quickly because of her ability to learn fast and mimic what she saw. She was the only one to ever be nice to her and would be there to play with her when she finished her train for the day.

Kagome has not seen Midoriku for the past three years. She had left when she said, "I have taught you everything I know. It is time for me to move on and let you live your life." You can hear the sorrow in her voice far she had gotten attached to her over the years they had been together.

Looking at Kagome she saw tears in her eyes, "No you can't leave me, please don't leave me with these people!" Midoriku's heart ached for her, and wanted to stay but couldn't do anything about it. It was against the will of the Kami's, with one last look and hug she slowly started to fade away. It was the worst feeling she ever felt, not even when she 'visits' her father and brothers.

To be alone again.

Months had passed and Kagome was void and numb, almost like a walking zombie never showed any emotion or make a noise. She would wake up and get dress and just sit on her bed staring at her toys. She would just go through the motions until night would come, she'd cry herself to sleep until there was no more tears to cry.

It wasn't until a year ago she was slowly coming out of her depression up to today. She still aches from her friend leaving her, but slowly she came to realizes that because of her she ws given hope to find a wy out of this hell hole. With all of her training they will be the key to her escape and tonight will be the best opportunity since everyone will be to busy celebrating Arwen's birthday and not her.

With a smirk on her face, _'Let the games began.'_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, (sigh.) for the pass three days my laptop and internet, decided to join forces and come against me from updating. But I have come out as the victor for I had to use my handy-dandy phone O.o haha anyways...on another note I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm also sorry if my grammar isn't all that fantastic or if I misspelled something be free to point these out to me and I'll try my best to fix it. Hoped you enjoy! n.n

P.S. I still don't know if I'm going to pair Kagome with Aragorn or Legolas so right now she's going to be going solo. M'kay Bye :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters.

AN: Yes the characters are way out of character. Okay I'm sorry I didn't point that out in the beginning because I honestly thought anyone that read the Prologue can tell that it was but I guess not. But seriously, I mean come on! I didn't see a sign that said I had to have everything be exactly like the movie or book as in characters and the storyline. Anyhow I'm just going to somewhat go along the lines of the movie more that the book, but really I'm just doing it my way. If you don't like how I do things just leave, it's that simple.

Anyhow enough of my bitch fit back to the story hope you enjoy! o.O

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mesmerized by the beauty that mother nature had to offer, Kagome didn't hear Lilly come in with her food. Kagome jumped and almost fell over by the sudden sound of the door slamming shut as she made her exit.

"I wonder if she got in another argument with Ivy again, they're always at each others throats." Walking over to the nightstand that held her food, a smile appeared on her face. There on her plate was freshly picked berries and fish.

"I take it back, maybe she was able to find another lover..." As her mouth began to water Kagome grabbed a berry and popped it in her mouth. Moaning at the sweet taste that seem to have exploded in her mouth, "God its been a long time since I had one of you."

She was treated this well only one other time was when Ivy was seeing one of the new servants. That was until she had stumbled upon Ivy making out with Tom, she was going to confess her feeling to him. Well...lets just say that was not a pretty sight in the end.

Eating her food, she pondered at the thought of when to put her plans into motion. If she was lucky Zeta would not come today since she was helping with arrangements. She still remembers the way to the back of the palace from one of her many attempts to escape but to no avail one of the guards had caught her.

* * *

Running through the hallways and keeping to the shadows. Kagome had managed to ditch Ivy on her way to her many visits with her brothers. She had come to a stop when she seen a door open. Lost in thought by trying to find a window to crawl through since this part of the palace was the closes to the wood. Kagome did not hear the sounds of moaning and groaning until she had open the door half ways.

There in front of her was two servants in a lovers embrace against the wall in a closet full of cleaning supplies. Kagome felt her face heat up at the sounds that had filled her ears and what she had just saw. _"Oh for the love of whatever is out there! My poor eyes and ears! Surely if I don't die from the hands of my brothers or father, this will!" _She knew what they were doing for she heard some maids talk about their experiences with a soldier or fellow worker.

Quickly shut the door Kagome turned and continued to run hoping that no one will catch her after this little episode. Some how she had found some supplies and a way out into the dark outdoors. Not being as careful as she should have, Kagome didn't notice a guard rounding the corner and spotted her.

At first he had thought it was a servant but remembered it was past working hours. Usually after work all the servants would just return to their rooms after they had washed up and ate. After coming up with the conclusion that she was a theft and started to pursue her.

"Stop!" turning around to see who had spotted her. Seeing the guard running towards her, Kagome doubled her efforts for she was finally within reach of the forest where all her hopes of escaping this hell and into heaven laid. All too soon she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Kicking and thrashing around on the ground trying to get him off of her but it was useless for he was a lot bigger and stronger than her.

Tying her up he took her to Elrond and explained how he had caught her sneaking out the back and into the forest when making his round. Trying to keep calm about the situation Elrond was about to speak when an outburst had come from one of his sons.

"Did you really think you can escape dear sister!? What would you do and where would you go!? No one will love you, no or take you in, nobody likes trash and filth!" a fuming Prince Elrohir shouted. He was furious that his little plaything had planned to escape. Ellaldan, who was equally furious but had more control over his emotions, was trying to calm Elrohir down before he did anything drastic.

"Brother calm yourself there's" quickly he was cut off, leaving a very confuse yet suspicious guard and an angry an annoyed King ready to snap at any moment. In the guards head _'What...sister? But they only have one and that's Lady Arwen. Right?'_

"No, I will not! Have we not been gracious to her? Have we not given her a roof over her head, clothing on her back, and given her food to eat? And how does she repay us for kindness by trying to runaway." Looking at both his father and brother waiting for them to say something. Hearing nothing for a few seconds he turned to Kagome only to see her seething in rage.

"How dare you?! To say you and everyone else were ever 'gracious' to me. You may have given me a roof over my head, as for food and clothing even a homeless and drunkard has it better than me. Don't you come at me about generosity and being nice when you have everything handed to you like the ungrateful spoiled brat you are _brother!_"

"That's enough both of you!" boomed Elrond voice through out the room that soon followed by silence. Glaring at both Elrohir and Kagome, at Kagome because of her escape which had cause a complication and making her presence known to someone outside of his selected few and family once again. At Elrohir for making it more clear to the guard that he had indeed had another daughter other than Arwen, for this they will be punished.

Quickly before anyone can blink Elrond had spoken a simple spell that would make the guard forget about what had just transpired. All he will remember was that he was checking the area and suddenly felt sick that he went back to his room after talking to the King. He had Ellaldan and another Guard to take him to his room after he said that he was so sick that he had fainted.

When they had left the room Elrond turned to the last two people that occupied the room with him. Elrond had sent Elrohir to his room with guards at his door, he was not to step out his room for a month as punishment. If he was to disobey his fathers command he would loose his title and would have to work as a servant to the Lord of the house.

Quickly he had a struggling Kagome taken to 'The Room' for what would seem like forever with endless screams and cries of agony. That was the night Midoriku had made her apperance telling her she will begin her training in two days time, so she will be strong enough to escape and more.

* * *

Shaking her head to get rid of the flashback she went back to finishing her food. Once she finished her food Kagome put the plate to the side and grabbed a sack underneath the bed. Walking over to the chest she pushed it aside to find three bricks that was loose. With a small tug they came out revealing a hole that was filled with some clothes and boots she was able to grab when no one was looking.

Next to it was a dagger, the dagger was in the hallways laying by a statue when she was taking to her monthly baths. Finally was a cloak that she had found on the ground below her window.

Using her new powers, first making sure no one was around, spreading out her aura satisfied no one was coming Kagome quickly pulled it back before anyone can notice. Making quick works she was able to make of the vines that were along the walls, reach down and wrap around it bringing it up into her hands before going back into its orignal place.

Gabbing the items and throwing them in the bag Kagome placed everything back into place before Zita came. Right when she through the bag back under the bed and sat down the door opened, speak of the devil.

Zita came walking in looking slightly tired and irritated. She looked around to see if she can find something in the room for an excuse to yell around and take her frustration out on Kagome. Zita was irritated because Arwen had chewed her out. Arwen told her how she wanted the to decorate the palace but the servants had began to slack off when Arwen came to check on them.

First she yelled at the servants and threaten them about loosing their jobs than Zita because she was the one who was in charge. To Zita not only did she threaten her job but also her life, talk about spoiled brat.

"Good morning Zita, how are you on this fine day?" Kagome asked with a smile. _"I suppose I should __try__ to at least be nice today, hopefully this will be the last time I see that ugly mug of hers. For tonight I will finally be a free elf, oh I can just taste it!" _At the thought it made Kagome all giddy on the inside which made her smile even wider.

Looking at the girl Zita was a bit disturbed by the way she smiled but just brush it off. "I'm fine," She snapped taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves down before she continued, "I just came to check on you to make sure you up and out of bed. I wont be here later because the Lord would like for me to help entertain the guests. Ivy will come and get you if you are needed. So basically it's the same as yesterday and remember any funny business and your to be in The Room for a week. Got it!"

Nodding her head Kagome silently watch Zita walked back to the door to walk back out but not before hearing her comment that was under her breath "Damn it, I should be getting a raise for this shit. Watching over a dirty brat for years, and taking orders from a whore that doesn't know how to keep those legs closed for the life of me."

Time Skip

That evening the sun was setting just between the mountains casting beautiful hues of red, orange, and purple in the sky. All that can be heard in the air was laughter, some yelling here and there and a few birds chirping before returning to their nests. Also the soothing noise of the stream flowing by, this was a perfect night to relax and have fun for all but one.

Kagome had sat by the window all day timing how long it would take a guard to walk by the window which she counted every 5 minutes.

It was time.

Waiting patiently for the guard to walk out of hearing distance, quickly Kagome retrieved her belongings form under the bed throwing on the cloak and hood to cover her face. Running to the window Kagome summoned her powers controlling the vines into a ladder so she can make can make a swift and soundless escape and into the darkness.

What she didn't expect was a child running towards her being chased by their mother. The mother had spotted Kagome just as she touched the ground and screamed bloody murder. Causing some guards to run at them to see whats going on.

Hearing foot steps running towards her Kagome started to panic and pulled her dagger from the bag that is tied to her waist. Running as fast as she can with her heart pounding in her chest trying to make its ways out. _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" _Just as she made it close to the bridge looking over her shoulder she counted seven guards following her.

"Please! Just leave me alone I don't want to kill you, please!" begged Kagome, as she stopped just before the bridge. They had done nothing to her and she really didn't want to kill for they were only doing their jobs. If push comes to shove and they didn't heed her words, it'll have to be done.

Ignoring her words they pulled out their swords and began to run faster.

Pulling the water to her, Kagome created two dragon that twisted their body around her before striking. Their claws and teeth were made out of ice with razor-sharp points. They lunged themselves at the first two people who had gotten the closes.

Grabbing one by his leg with its jaws there was a sickening crunch that had echoed through the night. Dislodging it from his body cause blood to splatter everywhere, the dragon went for his head, "Ughhhhh!" Screams of pain had sung could be heard all the way back to the palace before it was cut off, only to be followed by more.

The other Dagon with its claws started to slash at the Elves chest cause blood to bleed through his clothing. Using his sword he tried to cut the dragon in half which it did but only for it to reattached themselves. Swiping its talents at the Elves waist . Slowly both of their body starts to turn red with the blood of their victims mixing into their bodies just before going to its next prey.

At the same time Kagome was fight two others quickly dodging the slash at her side and blocking the attack that was coming at her head with her dagger. With a hard shove he knocks the dagger out of her hand and causing her to stumble backwards almost tripping on a rock and her hood to come off. Regaining her footing and panting hard from running, using her powers and fighting was taking a lot out of her.

Seeing who that the person he was fighting was a female he was a bit hesitant to continue. _"I can't fight her, she is still too young...but I have to. For she was sneaking around the palace, what would Lord Elrond say if I were...no I will not bring shame upon my family. I will succeed! If she wants to kill me let her try, for I will kill her first!"_

Determination shone brightly with in his eye, it had put Kagome on edge she could only guess what he was thinking. Whatever it was, it wasn't good-by the way he was smirking all smug.

Seeing that she was slightly distracted, the elf went around her and tried to stab her through. Sensing this Kagome jumped out-of-the-way but had gotten a cut along her side. By jumping out-of-the-way the elf sword stab the guard when he too lunged towards her. causing the elf to cut through his chest making him drop his sword.

Quickly rolling to the fallen sword with both hand grabbing the blade, Kagome swept her leg under the elf causing him to fall. Getting up she was just about to deliver the last blow, when he grabbed some dirt and through it into her face. Blinded for a few seconds she saw that he's sword was in mid strike she quickly turned the grass into spears, impaling him from all directions causing blood to splatter across her face.

Taking a deep breath she turned around only to see five mangled bodies on the ground. Releasing her hold on the water and grass, she went to pick up her dagger and a sword. In a distance she could hear foot steps and shouting. Briskly she grabbed the items and crossed the bridge and into the forest on the side of the mountain she ran, and ran for hours until she couldn't go any further and knew they weren't following her anymore.

Falling to the ground sweating, bleeding, and gasping for air, Kagome looked around she found herself in a meadow close to a cave. With each step she took to the cave a wave of pain would shoot through out her whole body mainly her side.

Making it inside she immediately tore the hem of her 'dress' to make it into a wrapping to stop the bleeding. When the bleeding had stopped she changed her clothes from a 'dress' to a pair of faded black pants that were somewhat loose-fitting. A long with a sleeve dark blue shirt and a binding to hide her breasts to make it seem like she was flat chested.

To finish it off was a pair of socks and boots, after putting them on she grabbed her cloak put it back on to stay warm from the cold crisp air. When all was said and done, Kagome slowly brought herself down to the ground so she wouldn't reopen the wound. Making a makeshift pillow from her dress she laid down.

Right when her head hit the 'pillow' she was out but not before she smiled, a true smile at the thought _"I'm finally free."_

At the entrance of the cave, the trees and bushes had moved to block the way in, so no one will be able to disturb the girl as she rest. Their sleeping beauty.

Well thanks for reading, I know the little fighting scene sucked but hopefully they get better. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while life wanted to be complicating and a pain in the ass. But I'll try my best to update more quicker this time around. M'kay bye O.o


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters.

Anyhow back to the story hope you enjoy! o.O

Warning : Lemon

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

A day and a half had passed since Kagome had escaped and fell asleep from the loss of blood and exhaustion by using her powers more than what she was use to. Slowly she began to get up mindful of her wound that was now just a tender bruise that was healed from her powers. Using the the cave wall as support, since her legs was still a bit stiff, just to make sure she doesn't fall.

Grabbing her belongings she started to the entrance.

The trees that were blocking the way out had moved letting the sun shine through to give her light to see where she was going. In a distance you can hear the birds chirping, singing their song. Woodpeckers pecking at the trees trying to get their meals, chipmunks scurrying up a trees storing its food in hollow parts of the trees.

Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight Kagome was awed struck. When running she didn't have the time to see all the beauty nature had to offer.

Rabbits were chasing each other around through the bushes and tall grass. To Kagome nothing has been a more beautiful sight in her life. She had seen some drawing in the books she was able to get ahold of. To her those book did it no justice compared to the real thing.

As she walked through the forest enchanted by its beauty, she noticed a slightly worn path leading towards a promise of a new life.

* * *

Many years had passed since she escaped. Kagome had improved her disguise greatly after actually having a decent bath and getting out all the dirt and grime off of her. Her bangs were cut short but was long enough so it can cover part of her face hidden so you couldn't tell what she looked like unless it was pinned back. The rest was always in either a low ponytail or in a braid.

She no longer wore the baggy, mud-smeared, torn clothes she had stolen. Instead she had a fitting yet loose tunic with a new binding for her chest and a black scarf, the rest in navy blue to hide better at night. A new hooded cloak that went a little past her knees a thick dark fabric that kept her warm during some of the hash weather. A new pair of pants and lace-up boots that actually fitted and was comfortable to run in. Within the boots she had a hidden knife in each boot.

Her clothing she had bought in a village had fitted her more comfortably then what she first started out with. She was able to get them after she had done many little jobs here and there. By doing multiple jobs and traveling she was able to get more toned and strong yet still retain her curves. With these disguises on she was known as Alexander.

She had befriended many people during her travels but there was one in particular that she had looked up to. He was the only one to figure out that he was really a she. He was the one who showed her the correct way to fight with multiple weapons and hands-to-hand combat in many styles after almost getting killed multiple times by bandits and him when they had first meet.

He had taken her in as family, a sister he never had. Her a brother she always wanted but never got.

He was Sesshomaru.

He was a cold, stoic and powerful man that was married. Complete opposite of his wife Rin. While he was cold and stoic she was welcoming and full of joy. She had black hair and his white, his eyes gold and hers brown, she was petite compared to his tall stature. They completed each other like yin and yang, push and pull.

With them Kagome found a place she can call home. Something that she will cherish forever

Coming out of her muse she noticed that she had came upon her destination, the town called Bree. About a month ago she was given a letter to meet with her friend Heather.

A young lady around the age twenty with wavy fiery hair that was waist length. Her pale skin that was dusted with a bit of freckle made her beautiful shade of green eyes stand out. She stood just an inch or two below Kagome. She had a bright personality but when provoked she becomes a whole different person.

Looking around she notice it was around noon and she was starting to get hungry. Suddenly she heard a rumble, yep apparently her stomach agreed with her. Walking through the gate Kagome began to make her way to 'The Prancing Pony' to get something to eat, along the way she notice some of the lustful gazes from some ladies and some men would look at her but most just ignored her.

Just as she was about to make it to her destination someone had intervened catching her by surprise. "Alex! There you are, how have you been? You finally came to visited me I'm so excited! How's your family?" Firing off all sorts of questions, before she can continue Kagome had quickly cut her off.

"Whoa, wait one at a time Heather, I can't possible answer them all at once.", she chuckled with a hint of amusement in her voice. The girl had always been bright and over exited most of the time. "It's great to see you to, and for your first question I've been doing good just the same as last time traveling."

She always liked to hear about my adventures, *sigh* she reminds me so much like Rin it's cute. Kagome thought before she continued.

"I'll tell you the rest later at your house. That way we can swap stories."

"That sounds wonderful!" Heather looked like she would burst any minute now with happiness.

"I hope you've been in good health since the last time I saw you. I swear every time I see you, you become more beautiful like a blooming spring flower." Kagome said with a smile, pulling her in for a hug that was also returned earnestly.

"I've missed you so much Kags." Heather had whispered into her ear. Pulling way from the embrace with a smile, "Come with me please, you look famished I'll cook something for you."

Kagome was about to protest but was interrupted. "Besides we have some catching up to do." she said with a smirk, Kagome caught the double meaning and smiled. "If you insist, thank you. In fact I am quite hungry, what exactly do you have in mind?" Kagome whisper the last part, but was loud enough for the girl to her and blush. Saying nothing they started to make their way towards her cottage.

But just before she turned fully she caught sight of a black figure not to far them, making its way towards the Inn. Something about it's aura said it wasn't fully human. Turning her attention back to Heather and started to make small talk while proceeding down the road.

* * *

Kagome had met Heather in one of her adventure just exploring many years ago. She was going to visit some distant relatives that lived in the next town, only to be attacked by a group of bandits ready to defile her when she came and rescued her. Ever since then she was welcoming and always gave her a place to stay at her cottage when she visited town Bree as payment for saving her life.

During her stays Heather had found out the she was a girl on accident when she had open her bedroom door when changing. She was fascinated with Kagomes birthmark but didn't ask questions because it didn't feel right to.

Not long after that Heather had developed feelings for Kagome wanting to be more than friends, when they got to know each other better. In return Kagome was also curious seeing that she never had sexual intercourse with anyone and had been leaning more toward females more than males.

One night they began to experiment seeing that they had become slightly drunk from drinking at the Inn while meeting some of her friends. From there they had became more of a friends-with-benefits type of deal because it just didn't work out with Kagome always traveling.

* * *

*Lemon*

* * *

It didn't take them long a plus was that the Inn was just a little ways down the street from her place. As soon as they made it through the door and it was closed Kagome found a pair of soft lips upon her. Circling her arms around Heather waist she pulled her closer deepening the kiss Kagome let her hand wonder down to her ass giving it a quick squeeze earning a lustful moan. In bed Kagome was always the dominate one and no one was complaining.

Slowly they made their way to her bedroom while bumping into thing in the process. When they finally made it Kagome picked her up and gently laid her on the bed while still making out. She started to trail off with open mouth kisses towards her neck above her speeding pulse. Heather bit her lip trying to suppress her moan but failed miserably, as she began to tug off Kagome's cloak and shirt. Kagome felt one of her hand snake its way up to her left breast kneading, and pinching it through her binding. Make a familiar warmth settling in her lower region.

"Ah...Kag-..uh..." Heather couldn't form a sentence when she felt Kagome grind her hips into hers making them both moan and groan. Later on Heather felt her hand lower itself down and under her dress. Kagome was teasing her clit rubbing it in a circular motion, at the same time whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Just before Heather can get close to her climax Kagome had pulled away. Leaving her gasping for much needed air.

"Why?", feeling disappointed and before she can say anything else, "There's to much clothing, I want you to take it off." Kagome demanded as she took the rest of hers off waiting for her partner to do so also. Soon they felt each others flesh touching moaning at the contact.

Laying Heather back down on the sheets Kagome made her way down her body leaving nothing untouched. Coming between her legs she started to pump two fingers in her again building her up to her climax. Kagome watched Heather arch her back push her breast towards her with a breathless moan. Suddenly she captured one in her mouth sucking it as a babe would, letting her tongue swirl around her nipple. Her other hand came up and fondled with the other.

Kagome quickened her pace adding a third finger when she felt her tightening up around her, biting on her breast broke the dam.

"Kagome!" Heather screamed out while riding out her pleasure on Kagomes hand. Quickly she made her way down her body lapping up all her juices. When she was done got up pulling one of her legs over her making their lower lips touch. At a slow pace Kagome started to roll her hips moaning at the sensation it was creating.

Soon she was going faster touching herself and letting a hand drift down between them making their breath more ragged than it already was.

Not long after they meet their end at the same time saying each others name with Kagome fall next to Heather. Covered in sweat and each others juice's panting for air, lunch was long forgotten.

* * *

End of Lemon

* * *

Feeling a slight breeze Kagome reached for the covers when they had finally calmed down. Covering them after pulling Heather closer to her and quickly followed her into dream land.

The next day they stayed home catching up and cleaning the house for three days. On the fourth day things became interesting that night. One that would lead to more adventure.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, even though its be a long, long, long time sorry. Sorry its all somehow I kinda had a writers block and I wont lie, I actually lost my muse to continue this story for a while. It was horrible when I realized it. I wont make any promises that I'll be able to write soon because you know life happens and what not. Also sorry about any misspellings and grammar mistakes. I think I got them all hopefully. Well hoped you enjoyed.

M'kay bye O.o


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters.

Anyhow back to the story hope you enjoy! o.O

.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Kagome was woken by a glorious aroma and the lack of warmth. With a yawn and stretch she found her shirt an pants on the floor, quickly throwing them she made her way to the kitchen. There Heather was humming a joyful tune while drying the dishes she had used to make breakfast. One the table was eggs, pancakes, potatoes, and bread along with a plate of fruits she had bought at the market yesterday.

Slowly Kagome made her way behind Heather wrapping her arms around her waist leaning closer to her ear, "Good morning, I see you managed to get up before me."

"Ah!", startled Heather dropped the wooden bowl she was drying. "Kags you scared me, your lucky I like you or I would've... I would..I..." Slowly she began to forget what she was mad about in the first place as she felt her hot breath on her neck soon followed by a pair of lips.

"I'm sorry," Kagome had turned her around so that she was facing her giving her a peck on the nose. "You just looked so peaceful I couldn't help it." She whispered into her ear as she started to nibble on her ear lobe. Heather could feel her smile as she spoke. Just as she was getting all hot and bothered Kagome stopped and pulled away.

With a look of confusion, "Kagome why-"

"We can't have the food get cold now could we. Besides we have to go to the market today." Kagome smiled and gave her one more peck before walking to the cabinets and pulling out two plates.

"Ugh your such a tease sometimes it's not fair." she pouted as turned and grabbed the forks and meet Kagome at the table.

"Oh come on you know there will plenty of times for you when you get married I almost bad for you future husband. I must say you look adorable when you pout." Kagome laughs as they began to eat and just talk about what was on there mind enjoying each others company.

But she couldn't help the nagging feeling of something bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

The day had gone by fast for Kagome while in the market restocking her supplies of both herbs and weapons along with some gifts for Rin such as jewelry and little trinkets. It was starting to get cold looking up at the sky she saw the clouds start to turn grey, it was going to rain today.

Across from her Heather was getting some fabric to make a new blanket the one at home was starting to get old loosing its color, little holes here and there. She told her it was a gift from her grandmother just before she past away a week after her 7th birthday. As she was looking at the material she notice a farmer boy a booth away from her staring at Heather like a love sick puppy.

With a smirk she went up to Heather helping her carry the basket of fabric and another full of food. Walking away Kagome began to tell her what she saw.

"I see you have obtained a couple of admirers since the last time I saw you."

Heather couldn't help but blush as the walked down the street. She had told Kagome about while she was away a boy named Ralph, he worked as a carpenter. He had always come by to see if she needed any help with anything. Slowly the two began to get to know each other more telling each other about their past. Beginning to fall in love.

She told Ralph about Kagome but used a different name he said it didn't matter as long as she was with him in the end.

"Shut up Alex!" Swatting Kagome after hearing her chuckle. "Come now there's no need to be embarrassed, I'm merely just stating an observation. You know who ever you pick, you'll have to invite me to your wedding or your not allowed to be with them. I'll make sure of it." Kagome joked seeing that Heather was turning a brighter shade of red that rivaled her own hair.

"Oh ha ha ha, I almost forgot how to laugh." Heather said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at her as if they were children bickering.

Making it to the house, they started to put away all their purchases when there was a frantic knock at the door. Heather made her way over to the door seeing that Kagome was to occupied with the fabric that decided they didn't want to stay on the shelves and fell on top of her.

Laughing at she took off to the door just barely dodging the ball of yarn thrown at her. More knocking she yelled, "I'm coming hold your horses!"

Upon opening the door she found little Timothy, a 5 year old dirty blond boy with green eyes that only came to her waist. He had a 4 year old sister who looked a lot like her brother but had curly hair. Him and his little sister Paula always came around to play with Kagome when they hear 'he' was in town, teaching then new games. It was weird that they didn't come over right away like always.

"Oh, hello Tim, is something wrong? I haven't seen you for awhile."

"I need Alexander, my sister got sick and is getting more bad. Mama and dad told me to find him. Please my sister needs him!" He pleaded almost on the verge of tears.

"Shhh its ok, everything is going to ok," she kneeled down trying to comfort him.

Hearing a bit of a commotion by the door quickly Kagome just finished stacking the cursed cloths of death next to the shelf and went to the door. Peaking around the corner she saw Timothy.

"Hey Timothy." Hearing his name being called

"Alex you have to help my sister please, she's not feeling good. She has a lot of bumps on her that wont go away." The tears had finally spilled over running down his face. "Shhh, Timothy you know I will always help you and your family, all you have to do is show me the way." Kagome said calming him down enough so she can turn and get her medicine bag. Making it back to the door she faced Heather, "When I get back we're going to have to talk not know but later."

"Okay I'll be here waiting, Timothy when your sister gets well I want you both to visit me I'll have a surprise waiting for you both." The look of sadness had seem to wash away from his face and was replaced with curiosity. "Really?"

A smile made its way on Kagome's face, "Of course but we'll have to go help your sister get well first, so off we go. The faster we get there the faster she'll get well and you can come back."

"Ok, than that means sister can play with me soon?" Timothy asked as he began to run leading Kagome to his house. She was slowly jogging so he can keep up and she wouldn't loose him. "Yeah and guess what the next time I come I'll teach your sister and you a new game."

"Ok."

A few moments later they made it, Timothy's house was on the other side of town. In the front of the house was a small flower bed next to a wood pile that was already cut. Timothy ran up to the front door and yanked it open before yelling, "Mom, papa I brought Alex he's here to help Paula!"

Soon you can here footsteps making their way to the front, "Master Alexander thank goodness your here, I was beginning to worry." Timothy's father Jason had appeared along with his wife Marcia both were kindhearted peaceful folks that worked hard for their money.

Jason was an iron smith and his wife a baker. To Kagome had to be the most cutest couple ever. Both Timothy and Paula were miniature versions of their parents.

"Please just Alex, I was never use to formality. If you can show me where Paula is I'll have her up and running around with her brother soon."

"Thank you Alex is there anything we can do to repay you?" Marcia asked as they walked down the hallway to Paula's room.

"No its ok besides their my little friends. Can I use a bowl of water though and another for mixing my herbs." Kagome said with a smile walking into the room she knelt down next to the bed.

"Of course Timothy can you come help me, we'll let papa and Alex get to work." With that Marcia and Timothy left.

Paula looked pale and had a bunch of small red bumps on her face and arms. Kagome put her hand on Paula's forehead she was burning up.

"If you can wait in the living room until I'm done please, I'll come and get you when I'm done." As soon as he left Marcia showed up with the bowls and placed them on the dresser next to the bed. "Thank you, can you go wait with your husband and son. I wont take to long."

Upon hearing the door close Kagome turned back to the little girl in front of her. Looking at her just a little longer Kagome pulled out some different herbs and started to grind them together turning them into powder. Pouring it into the water she mixed it until it all dissolved.

"Paula sweetie I need you to wake up." Kagome said as she nudged the girl awake.

"No, I don't wanna I hurt. It's itchy." she whined. "Paula I need you to wake up and drink this it'll help you." Kagome helped bring it to mouth having her take a sip.

"No! It's yucky I don't like." She tried to spit it out but was stopped by Kagome's next words.

"Please Paula if you do I'll give you a piece of candy and teach you how to made a crown of pretty flowers. After you drink it you can go back to sleep ok."

"You pwomise?" she asked slowly bring the bowl to her lips. "I promise."

Paula nodded as she tried to drink it up without spilling it. After drinking it up Kagome put the bowl away and turned back to her. "Paula do you want to see a pretty light?"

"Yes!" she nodded her head eagerly wanting to see a 'magic trick' as her brother called it.

Kagome reached out her hands over the girl, slowly it began to glow a soft pink. Kagome moved her hand around above her focusing on healing her from the sickness. "Pretty, pretty!" Kagome stopped when she notice there was no more red bumps and her body.

"Where'd pretty lights go?" as she looked all over room searching for the light.

"They went to sleep Paula, the same should go for you, you need to rest." With a pout Paula laid back down and covered back up with her blankets. Making sure she want back to sleep Kagome felt her head one more time noticing she no longer had a fever. Getting up she collected she stuff and made her way to Paula's parents.

When Marcia saw Kagome she stood up, "How is she? Will she be ok? Will she-" Kagome cut her off, "She's ok she needs to rest for a day and she'll be running around causing havoc with her brother."

Jason looked relived and let out the breath he was hold. "Thank you Alex, this means a lot to my family, here take this as our gratitude please."

There in his hand was a small bag of coins. "No I couldn't please you need it to raise your little one. They need it more than me."

Jason just grabbed her hand and closed it. "It's ok we can always get more you've helped us many times, just take it you deserve it. Besides you'll never know when you'll need it." He chuckled as Kagome just nodded and put it in her medicine bag.

"Well it was good to see you again despite the circumstances. It's getting late I better head out I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't tell her yet. Good night." With a wave Kagome made her way to the door.

"Bye bye Alex, thank you for helping sister!" Timothy yelled out the window before she can get any further.

* * *

It was later in the evening and it was beginning to rain soon to turn into a thunderstorm by the sound of things.

Kagome had told Heather that she was leaving tomorrow for she felt that something was going to happen by she didn't know what just yet. Seeing that she was feeling sad that she had to leave already Kagome told her that they will go to the Prancing Pony Inn and relax for a bit and enjoy this one last night together.

Laughter can be heard from that outside noise of chairs moving people arguing over petty stuff. Walking in they were welcomed by the Innkeeper Barliman a rather fat and bald man who has a tendency to forget things. "Good evening there lass, what can I help you..oh well if it isn't Heather and...and.."

Kagome chuckles at his forgetfulness, "Alex, It's been awhile since we last seen each other. Last time I came you almost had to closed the Inn early because one of your hired help almost burned his hand off when trying to fight with the cook about how cook something."

"OH your Alexander, I remember now what was his name again...Mike..no..um Marty..Mat..Matthew! That's his name Matthew. That boys done nothing but trouble until you came than poof. He turned into a rather nice young lad thank you healing him though. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

"Sorry but that's a secret, its good to know he changed for the better." Kagome laugh at the puzzled look on his face.

"Alright than keep your secrets, and as a thank you the first round is on me." Barliman said as Leading her to an empty booth. "I'll go get us some drinks smile you look more beautiful when you do." Leaving Heather just for a moment, walking over to the counter and waiting for their drinks she notice a man she saw when she first got here.

There was something about him that seemed that just intrigued her. Grabbing the drinks she returned to their table finding a blushing Heather talking to a young man.

Getting closer Heather noticed Kagome, "Alex I want you to meet someone."

Placing the drinks down she held her hand out grabbing he's firmly for a shake. "Alex this is Ralph the one that has been helping me and keeping me company when you were away."

"Nice to finally meet you Heathers told me a lot about you." Letting go Kagome notice he was starting to get nervous. _I wonder if he thinks we're together. Haha looks like he's going to start sweating buckets. _

"Its nice to meet you." Glancing to the side Heather gave Kagome a look that said you better be nice or your no longer staying at my house.

Sighing, "Heather honestly your no fun. But any how, Ralph I'm glade you are here to watch her when I'm not around. But know this if you ever do something to hurt her and I catch wind of it, you'll wish you'd never meet me." With that Ralph look a little shocked but quickly recovered.

"Alex I mean no harm to her for it'll pain me to see her in pain. I will only have her if she'll have me. You have nothing to worry about." He said while staring at Heather, "I will." Heather said smiling before walking toward him and embracing him.

"Well since that's all done lets celebrate."

* * *

An hour had pasted and Ralph had walked Heather home for it was late and she was getting tired. Kagome wanted to stay just a while longer. It had gotten more interesting when she spotted what looked like four children walk in soaking wet. They were hobbits.

Kagome watched them for awhile the one with dark hair seemed to be carrying something dangerous her powers were starting to move ready to protect her if something was to happen. Kagome was starting to get lost in thought when she heard a loud voice coming from one of the Hobbits.

"Baggins!" He starts to point over towards the over three, "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins."

Looking over to the other three she saw the one she is guessing is named Frodo, start to freak out.

"He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." he blabbered, as Frodo made his way over to shut him up.

_I don't a good feeling about this,_ Kagome thought just as Frodo yells, "Pippin!"

The one known a Pippin is just smiling away like there's no care in the world. "Steady on, Frodo!" But Frodo lost his balance falling backwards, as he slips on someone's boot, tossing something in the air. Kagome made to get up and see if he was alright when he just disappears. Everyone gasps in surprise.

Kagome can feel something dark coming the instant he disappearance. Moments later he reappeared feeling concerned she makes her way towards him but was beaten' well the dark figure grabs him from behind and takes him upstairs where all the rooms are kept.

"Come with me.", she told the other three Hobbits as they looked concerned for their friend. "Why should we trust you?" said the Hobbit that was just a bit more chubbier than the rest.

"Because I know where all the rooms are and I don't think you'll be finding him soon if we don't start looking for him." Kagome said rolling her eyes but still admiring their will to help their friend. Kagome gave them a weird look, " I'm Sam," pointing to the one with a stool, "that's Pippin, and this is Merry." who was carrying a candle hold with three lite candles. "The one that had taken Frodo is called Strider."

"I'm Alex, now we need to hurry before something happens to Frodo." Rushing up the stairs she spreads out her senses to pinpoint them. She found them "Their in this door." Drawing her sword she busted open the door with the other three behind her. The one known as Striders also had his sword drawn but Kagome's was along his neck. Sam just in front of 'Alex' with his fist clenched and ready.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam hollered drawing the attention to him.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you.", spoke Strider while looking a bit weary at Kagome. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Slowly he withdraw his sword and Kagome did the same. "Who are you? And what do you want with the Hobbits?"

"I'm Alexander most people call me Alex. As for the Hobbits I'm just a helping hand, for I sense good in their hearts and wish to protect them because I feel there is a darkness following." Kagome told him but was still watching his every movement.

"You all must come with me. I was told to keep you Hobbits safe." Frodo gave them a reassuring nod that it was ok to follow.

Going down stairs Strider went to Barliman and told him to make a room for the four Hobbits before they went outside and across the street. _Sigh, this is going to be a long night I better go to Heathers and collect my stuff._ When they made it to the room they will be staying at Kagome told them she will be back after she gets her things.

"I don't think it'll be wise for you to join us." Strider told Kagome when the Hobbits were getting ready for bed except Frodo he looked paranoid.

"Say what you will but I am going, it's my choice to make not yours." With that Kagome took off out the door and went back to Heathers house. Once inside she grabbed her stuff and wrote a letter saying that she was sorry she wont be there when she wakes that something had happened and she needs to go. At the end of the letter she joked that Heather better not have the wedding before she gets back or there will be hell to pay.

Kagome folded the letter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before running out of the house and towards the place the rest were at. Just as she made it into the room and set her things down she heard a screeching sound coming from outside and felt a chill run down her spin. Making her way over to Strider, Frodo and the other hobbits now awaken.

She heard Frodo ask a question as she walked over to the window by strider just in time to see dark riders hop on their horses and leave.

Strider replied, "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Kagome looked a Frodo and saw that he was getting tired. "We must sleep for I feel a long day waits us tomorrow." Nodding their heads one by one they fell asleep until only Strider were left awake to watch them a little longer and think about what he should do with 'Alex'.

He decided to let him come along and help because he felt that he was sincere about really wanting to help them soon he to let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, even though its been a while I tried my best to update sooner but I ended up getting a job so that slowed my down a bit along with school. Sorry about any errors I missed, so yeah until next time, hoped you enjoyed.

M'kay bye O.o


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters.

Anyhow back to the story hope you enjoy! o.O

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The following was bright and sunny as if it didn't rain just last night but the wet and muddy roads where the only evidence left behind. Kagome knew that Strider will want to leave as early as possible, so she had gone to Barliman before anyone was up, to get some supplies mostly food from what she had heard was that Hobbits had quite an appetite and wanted to be prepared.

When she returned she found them all up and were going to head down stairs to eat. There was a few mumbles and grumbles here and there, Kagome had already eaten Barliman had offered her some extra food more than what she paid for. Kagome began to double check her things to see if she had forgotten anything while she was in a hurry last night.

After everyone was done they set out on their journey heading into the woods with Striders horse in tow.

Frodo was still a bit jumpy with the Ringwraiths following them and all. "Where are you taking us?" he asked, looking around saw most of the trees and rocks in the forest was covered in green moss. Pippin was to his left, Mary to his right, Sam was behind him, and Alex was watching in the back. He didn't know if he could be trusted, but something inside him told him that there was more to him that meets the eye and that he could trust him with his life.

Earlier he had told them about how he felt about him and they all came to the same conclusion that he he will do all he can to keep them safe. Strider on the other hand was a different story. It really didn't help that he basically kidnapped him dragging him away from his friends. Frodo had a feeling that its going to be a little hard trying to convince them that his not all that bad and they didn't really have a choice.

"Into the wild." Strider said as he continued on forward not looking back. Sam, Merry and Pippin didn't like that they didn't know anything about him or the Alex fellow and didn't trust them.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked the question that has been running through the twos head since this morning.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo replied causing Alex to snicker in the back of the group. While Strider acted like he couldn't hear a thing.

"He's foul enough!" Merry protested. Alex looked liked like he was about to burst any minute and just full on laugh out loud. Sam just looked at Alex with a smile on his face while Pipin looked like he was lost but didn't really care.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said trying to reassure Merry of his worries.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked while pulling his horse that had all his cookware and a couple of bags that Alex had strapped on as well. Curious about their heading Alex looked like he was going to ask also. When Strider spoke, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee."

Instantly Alex froze in place for a few seconds and no one noticed as they continued to walk. _Oh help us all, hope he isn't talking about-_

Strider continued on, "To the House of Elrond." _Fuck my life!_

Sam was excited never in wildest did he ever think he would get to see Rivendell let alone elves."Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Frodo could only smile soon he will be able to see for himself what it looks like after hearing Bilbo's stories he couldn't wait. Mary and Pippin looked just as excited as Sam is if not just a tad bit more.

Begrudgingly Kagome start to walk with them, who was she to take away their happiness? It has been far too long since she's been there, one way or another she'll have to face the music. Plus she had promised to protect them and she was going to stick with it. With that in mind she picked up her pace nothing will stop her.

* * *

Further into the hills and forest with the morning still a bit chilly everyone had their cloaks wrapped around them, soon the littles ones began to come to a stop. Up ahead Strider turning around to find them trying to unload and take a break, while Alex looked like his was trying to figure a puzzle.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until night fall." called Strider.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked like he was crazy. Kagome had finally figured out why they stopped, strolling over to the horse that Sam was holding and grabbed out one of the many small bags in here much larger one that was had sweet bread rolls.

"You already had it." Aragon looked puzzled they had just eat a couple hours ago. "We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Merry didn't know how to react to this, never before were they denied food, this was new. Strider turned around and began to walk up the hill through the trees. Merry, Frodo and Sam started to put away their cooking stuff they had pulled out.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Shock was written all over his face, "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner?! Supper?! He knows about them, doesn't he?" While Pippin was trying to have a panic attack Kagome walked over to Sam and Frodo helping them, and gave them both a roll to eat and waited for Pippin to calm down. Just she looked at Pippin he was hit on the forehead with an apple that came flying in the air over the trees.

"Pippin!" Merry called for him waiting for him to come along. "Let's go Pippin it's a long journey ahead of us." Alex told him while offering him a roll and chucking one over the Merry. Pippin looked at him as if he was given the greatest gift in all of Middle Earth.

* * *

For hours they had traveled and every time they were hungry Kagome will give them something from her bag to munch on. It was starting to get dark when they had reached a swampy area. Flies and other winged insects flew everywhere landing on them and occasionally trying to get their meal from them.

Slapping hes face as one decided to try its luck on Merry's face. "What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?!" Just then Pippin foot got stuck in the mud causing him to fall straight in the water.

Soon they found an area that had some little islands clustered together that was not so muddy and was just surrounded by little puddles of water here and there. Strider told them that he'll be back in a bit while they were waiting they gotten out their blankets and was getting comfortable.

"So Alex what did you do before you met us in Bree?" Merry asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them as they waited a bit over an hour for Strider. Looking up from sharpening her knives and sword she saw that they were all curious and looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Well for starters I'm a traveling healer, I do many things when no one needs healing. In Bree I was visiting a dear friend of mine." she replied. Frodo was curious if he had family somewhere, for him all he had was Bilbo and he wouldn't trade him for anything the world. He was his father figure since his parents had passed away he was grateful for that because he loved all the stories he told him about his adventures.

"Alex I was wondering do you have any family?" Frodo asked.

"I do..." Kagome didn't know if she should tell them about her birth family not really having fond memories about them. She can only hope that they had change for the better than worse since she last seen them. Sensing that he wasn't really comfortable about talking about his family Sam changed the subject. "Alex what is it like to travel around place to place."

Smiling at Sam she answered, "It's very exciting to see different people and cultures. It's like a breath of fresh air. The only downside is when you see bandits their like annoying bugs. But altogether I'd have to say they are nothing but Adventures. To travel is like a sign of freedom to me, I really don't know how to explain it."

Before anyone can ask anything more Strider came back with a buck on his back. Sam got out his cooking utensils and getting them ready over the fire. While Alex went over to help cut it up and cook it. When it was all said and done and everyone was full all the Hobbits were asleep except Frodo. He was still up as well as Strider and Alex. Soon he heard Strider singing a song and thinking that everyone was asleep.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of." Frodo asked startling him. "_'_Tis the lady of Luthien." Alex answered causing them to both jump and look at him as he stared up at the stars. Composing himself Strider took over explaining, "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." "What happened to her?"

There was a small pause then Alex took over, "She died." Looking at Frodo he spoke. "Frodo you must sleep you'll need all your energy to continue our journey," With that he laid back down and went to sleep. Kagome when back to staring at the stars and pondered on the thought of seeing her family again. Looking at Strider she had come to the conclusion that he was in love with an elf if the song had anything to go by.

Not wanting to bother him as much as she wanted she to turned around on her side and went to sleep. To the land of dream where there was no worry or pain of past memories.

Just peace.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, sorry its so short but hopefully this will do until I update again. Sorry about any errors I missed, so yeah until next time, hoped you enjoyed.

M'kay bye O.o


End file.
